Electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, mobile phones, wearable computing devices, and other electronic devices, can scan for available wireless network access points (e.g. Wi-Fi hotspots) for connection to a network, such as the Internet. An electronic device can provide for display a user interface presenting the available wireless network access points for connection by the electronic device. The user can then interact with the user interface to connect with wireless network access point. At a given location, an electronic device can see many different wireless network access points. In some cases, it can be difficult to determine the entity or establishment with which the wireless network access point is associated.
Location-based services can leverage the physical location of an electronic device to provide an enhanced service or experience for a user. A location-based service can use one of several techniques for determining the position of an electronic device. For instance, signal strength of various wireless network access points detected by an electronic device can be used to determine the location of an electronic device. The location of the electronic device and other information can optionally be used to provide personalized applications and services.